villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Holly Parker
Holly Parker was the main antagonist of the Chick Tract entitled "The Nervous Witch", and was a supporting antagonist in the Chick Tract "Gladys". She was inspired to practice witchcraft from the Harry Potter books. Role Her first appearance was in "The Nervous Witch". Holly was a demon-possessed young woman who was former friends with the protagonist of the tract, Samantha. When Samantha heard that her uncle, Reverend Bob Williams was coming to visit, she and Holly set out to put a charm on him before he came to her house. However, when Reverend Bob finally arrived, they couldn't do the spell because something powerful was blocking the spell's influence. They then covered up the pentagram that was marked on Samantha's floor, and proceeded to play it cool. Samantha's mother proudly proclaimed the news to Samantha that she was saved, which shocks both Samantha and Holly. Bob then notices that Holly and Samantha had a spirit guide upon their shoulders and recommends telling them a Bible story. The two girls initially refused at first, but they felt like they were tough enough to take whatever the Reverend had to throw at them, and they allow him to tell the story. It was essentially about King Saul asking the Witch of Endor to conjure up the soul of Samuel so that he could talk to him. Samuel's soul is conjured up, and he tells Saul that he'll die in a war with the Philistines tomorrow. He and his sons died the next day. He then tries to convince Holly and Samantha to abandon witchcraft, or they'll both burn in Hell for eternity. Holly refuses the offer, whereas Samantha repents. Before she left, Holly put a curse on Bob, and he was trying to convince her to take back her curse, because it could come back with a vengeance. She refuses to take her curse back and leaves Samantha's home. Holly's next appearance was in "Gladys". Gladys was a practicing astrologer. She went to visit with her relatives because she was going to be the sponsor for the Astrology Convention. She had a spiritual guide named George, a little demon who helped her to predict the future. When Bob was trying to tell Gladys to be careful with the occult, George convinces Gladys to deny what Bob was telling her. She then angrily leaves his house, and asks Holly for a ride home. When she sees Bob again, she screams obscenities at him, and tells Gladys about how much she hated him. When they were talking about the supposed wrongs that Bob did to them, Holly accidentally hits a gas truck, and the car explodes, killing them both. Holly and Gladys then woke up in the afterlife, where they were both greeted by an angel. Holly demanded to see Lucifer, and she and Gladys are both thrown into Hell to be punished forever. Trivia *In the Spanish versions of the tracts, her name is Clara Hurtado. Navigation Category:Female Category:Symbolic Category:Chick Tracts Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic